User blog:Der Purple Ist Dank/Page Formatting
This blog is centered around the organization and formatting of combatant and death battle pages. This blog was made to show new users what a combatant page should look like and what their new death battle page can look like. The latter usually comes down to preference but there's still basic formatting required if you want to look more professional with your battles. While this blog is mainly for new users it is also for other users not aware of the general formatting for most combatant pages. Combatant Pages= ---- For Combatants I created an infobox specified for them: Template:Character. The first infobox below this is an example of what should go in it: Remember to use br -with "<" in front of the "b" and ">" after the "r"- to space out the various ages, height, weight, and weapons, armor, and skills. This is to prevent the infobox from looking messy. You can flesh the infobox out to eventually look something like this Dio Brando one on this page. Enough about infoboxes; now onto the actual contents of the combatant page. The first thing that should appear is the combatant's name in bold then that they're a protagonist, antagonist, or character from series name in italics: ''' '''Character Name is a protagonist/antagonist/character from Series Name. Insert minor additional info such as profession, relevance to plot, and/or a simple background to the character. (e.g. Character is a Z Fighter that appears in the Namek arc, a hired assassin that appears in Stardust Crusaders, Hunter that appears in Chimera Ant arc, etc.). However this is optional and not necessary. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far The first header should be "Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far" (Yes every word capitalized please) because "Fanon Ideas" can refer to anywhere on the contrary this wiki on focuses on Fanon Wiki ideas here as present. Thus it should be "Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far". The death battle ideas should be listed via bullet points and must be linked to the correct page. Then in brackets should be where the author is stated. If the fight is completed then place ", Completed" after the author's name in the brackets. If no one owns the fight and the death battle page has the category "Candidate for Adoption" then state it next to the fight in brackets. Remember for all three of these that the brackets aren't a part of the linked fight. Example: *Death Battle Idea 1 (By Author, Completed) *Death Battle Idea 2 (By Author) *Death Battle Idea 3 (Candidate for Adoption) The Death Battle Ideas should be alphabetized A-Z by the opponent's name: *Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando (By Derpurple, Complete) *Dio Brando VS Bowser (By Des) *Dio Brando vs Cinder Fall (By TheRoaringRexe) *Dio Brando VS Demitri Maximoff (Candidate for Adoption) *Dio Brando VS Esdeath (Candidate for Adoption) ---- If there are battle royales, alternate versions of the characters or partners used in fanon wiki death battles then those ideas should be listed separately. Battle Royales heading should be first, then alternate versions, then partners. All these subheadings should be alphabetized by A-Z as well (Mario is the example this time): Battle Royales *Super Mario 64 Heroes Battle Royale (Complete) Dr. Mario *Dr. Mario vs The Medic *Dr Mario vs Valentine With Luigi *Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie *Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake (Complete) ---- The last subheading under Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far should be "Possible Opponents". Here opponents that the character hasn't fought in any current fanon wiki death battles should be listed. This list should also be in bullet points and alphabetized A-Z. I prefer this approach rather than putting possible opponents for the character in an actual death battle because most of the time they already have a fanon death battle with several of those opponents here so I find it redundant listing them. Dio Brando is returning again to be an example: Possible Opponents * Griffith (Berserk) * Guts (Berserk) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) History The next major header is History. Here you should preferably give a brief summary of the character's history: their past, accomplishments, likely origin story, and relevance to their story's plot. This would be a lot better than having a wall of text straight from another wiki giving complete details on everything the character has done. Death Battle Info A Death Battle stylized list of info including a background, powers & abilities, equipment, feats, and faults/weaknesses. Essentially it's the "Weapons, Armor, & Skills" section of the infobox but expanded upon greatly. This one should be simple enough so I'll just put down what subheadings go under here: Background Powers & Abilities Equipment Feats Faults One last important thing is to use appropriate categories and never use redundant categories. For example don't use Female Combatants when Female exists. And use What-If? Combatants instead of Combatants. Since Combatants mainly refers to characters that have been in a DB just use Returning Combatants. This should conclude how to make a page for a combatant. ---- |-| Death Battle Pages= ---- Work In Progress ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Help Category:Site maintenance